1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf swing training devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf club swing training device incorporating various features designed to help golfers practice and develop swing paths that will drive the ball in the desired line of flight.
2. Description of Related Art
The game of golf is one of the most popular, albeit frustrating sports in the world. It is played by countless individuals who continually strive to improve their scores by means of instruction, practice and by the use of teaching aids. To those familiar with the game, golf aids, attachments, books, films, and numerous miscellaneous devices are readily available to help lower one's score. As examples, the following United States patents disclose various types of golf club swing training devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,569,525 (Folger); 3,776,556 (McLaughlin); 5,234,217 (Johnson); 5,310,138 (Hernberg); and 5,890,977 (Taylor).
The apparatus disclosed by Folger comprises a simulated golf club that utilizes a square shaft and a pyramidal shaped indicator above the club's grip. The sides are oriented such that when the user is addressing a golf ball, he sees only one side of the shaft and one side of the indicator if and only if the club is in the correct position and attitude. Additionally, the indicator will point toward the user's middle torso if the club is in the correct position.
McLaughlin discloses use of a tear drop shaped body containing a pair of pitched whistles that are attached to the shaft of a golf club. The whistles are designed to sound when the club's swing is such that a slice or hook will result. The proper club swing is achieved when the whistles stop sounding.
Johnson's apparatus comprises a golf club shaft having a plurality of linearly extending alignment indicia located within the lower half of the shaft. In the process of the swing, the golfer views the indicia which assist him in aligning the club so as to produce shots of incremental amounts of hook and slice.
The apparatus disclosed by Hernberg comprises a finned member for securement to the shaft of a conventional golf club. Some of the fins are colored to provide a visual feedback to the golf player of his grip during the stroke so as to maintain proper alignment of the golf clubface and the golf ball while also increasing the air resistance the player encounters during the stroke.
Taylor discloses a golf club shaft which incorporates or to which is attached one or two surfaces extending normal to the clubface and including contrasting indicia on the surfaces with respect to surfaces which extend parallel to the clubface. The shaft may be circular or rectangular and may include a hand grip with a flat thumbrest surface, with contrasting indicia provided on opposite sides of the shaft and extending in a place perpendicular to the ball contact face. The contrasting indicia are then used to provide for aligning the clubface to the plane substantially perpendicular to a predetermined ball trajectory.
Although the aforementioned references appear suitable for their intended purpose, they nevertheless suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks:                All include apparatus attached or otherwise incorporated onto conventional golf clubs and thus are not designed to serve exclusively as a golf swing training aid usable anywhere.        All require a complex and instant visual, aural, or mental analysis to evaluate, identify, and attempt to act in response to apparent errors in the golf club swing process.        None include a multiplicity of readily identifiable orientation features designed to be clearly visible during the entire golf club swing process.        None incorporate a multiplicity of muscle stretching and strengthening features, provided to improve, other aspects of the golfers club swing.        
As can be seen, there is a continuing need for a golf clubface swing trainer designed exclusively for and usable anywhere to aid players, in a simple and uncomplicated manner, to swing the club with the face in a position to strike the ball at right angles to the desired line of flight, while at the same time strengthening and stretching a golfer's muscles.